touhou_hisoutenfandomcom-20200213-history
Sanae Kotiya
frame|right Introduction Sanae Kotiya, another shrine maiden with exposed armpits. She used to be a 5th stage boss, got upgraded to a playable character, and then downgraded to a character that appears in this game. Has a snake in her hair, and a frog. Is a good girl. Pat her on the head and call her a good girl. Do not let her on planes. Unique Features Sanae: She is a good girl. She also happens to be a miko. Because of this, she is able to summon her goddesses, Suwako and Kanako, to help kick your behind in a fight. Levitation: Sanae's flight will go in the direction you specify, but it's impossible to change the angle without restarting. Guidance: Many of Sanae's projectiles can have their flight path altered by flying. While in flight, they go in the same direction that you do. If you're flying towards the enemy they speed up. If you're flying away, they slow down. Melee Moves c.5A Melee poke. 200 damage c.5AAAA Also known as dial-A, SWR autocombo. Hits for 1500. Can be stopped in the middle. f.5A Far chime slam. 500 damage. 2A Chime sweep. Moves Sanae forward per attack. 450 damage. 3A Sanae's chime mysteriously becomes two, and hits in a cross shape for 650 damage. 6A Powerful attack... with her chime again. 650 damage. Hits very high, can be used on air targets. 4A This appears to do c.5A when you're in the distance for f.5A. 66A Basically dashes and then does f.5A. 66B Sliding Chime spin. 750 damage. Grazes bullets, unsafe on block. 66C Chime rushdown! Two hits, second can still hit if the first one whiffed. 1050 damage on max hit. Does not seem to graze. j.5A Downwards chime strike. 450 damage. j.6A Like 66B, only instead of sending you forward has a lot of pushback (even on whiff). j.2A Air version of 3A. j.8A Look up! It's the chime again! Goes very high. 800 damage. Bullet Moves 5/2/6/j5/j2 + B Wave of purple papers. 5B goes forward, 2B goes upwards, 6B appears overhead and goes diagonally forward/downwards. No difference between air and ground versions. The bullets come from behind her, so they do not hit immediately (but may be useful for crossup/fake crossup purposes) Note: Sanae's B shot changes direction when Sanae dashes/flies. Flying up or down makes existing B projectiles curve in that direction, and flying forward or back changes their speed. You may hold down the B key to release even *more* papers per shot. 5/2/j5/j2 + C Pentagram magic missile. 5C is red and goes forward, 2C is blue and spreads in an arc from over Sanae's head downwards. No difference between air and ground versions. Good penetration. Special Moves Alternate-Skill Cards Spellcards Combos :Midscreen: ::*'5AAAA 2A 3A 5C 623C' (2539 damage, 130% limit) :: Requires: 1 Spirit, Kanako ::Notes: Standard corner string for clean 5A hits. ::*'5C hj9 j.2A' (1438 damage, 90% limit) :: Requires: 1 Spirit ::Notes: This is one of the things you can do when 5C hits a ground target. ::*'5C 236B_lv1+ hj9 D6 j.6A' (1900+ damage) :: Requires: 2 Spirit ::Notes: Similar to a corner combo that opens with 5C 236B, if your 236B is at least level 1 (used 1 skillcard or more) you can do this anywhere on the screen. The distance might allow for a j.5A before the j.6A. ::*'j.8A j.5B j.5C' (1652 damage, 100% limit) :: Requires: 2 Spirit ::Notes: Anti-air. In the corner only does 1300~ damage and 70%~ limit. ::*'2C hj9 j.6A' (1504-2341 damage, 60%+ limit) :: Requires: 1 Spirit ::Notes: Anti-air. hj8 won't work, must use hj9. Has higher damage potential in the middle. :Corner: ::*'5C 236B hj9 D6 j.5A j.6A' (1915 damage, 110% limit) :: Requires: 2 Spirit ::Notes: Doesn't work with 236C. Got a 5C 236B hit in the corner? lucccky~. 2433 Corner damage at max 236B level. ::*'j.5A j.8A j.5B' (1463+ damage, 60% limit) :: Requires: 1 Spirit ::Notes: Anti-air. Use this to catch hj in the corner. ::*'6A 6A 2B' (1457 damage, 96% limit) :: Requires: 1 Spirit ::Notes: I have no clue how you get a held down 6A in the corner but if it hits, that's what you can do with it. :Spellcard: ::*'D6C *wait* Cannonstriker' (3205 damage, 140% limit) :: Requires: Cannonstriker ::Notes: This is the sure way to get a hit with this card. You must wait for the second hit of the 66c or else the card whiffs. ::*'c.5AAAA Pentagram' (3050 damage, 72% limit) :: Requires: Pentagram ::Notes: Note that this only does like 500 more damage than a 5A combo that requires no 4cost card. However, the no-card combo doesn't always work. 2A doesn't connect on some characters, and if you came with j.5A before the dial-A the 3A part will whiff. In those cases the card combo will always be superior. If you come for the card out of j.5a it will do a total of 3310 damage.